Enter The Shadow
by JadeRose1
Summary: *Finished* Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears.
1. Chapter 1

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
(Thank you to BandonLuke & the others who read & Reviewed my first story.  
  
*  
  
Rose was up in her room looking over some notes when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come on Rosie. Time for dinner. It's your birthday, I am sure your boss will let you put the papers down for one night."  
  
"Ok Mom I'll be right down."  
  
Rose couldn't believe it. She had just been picked up as a full time booker & ring tech. One of the other bookers just set up this dozy of an angle from her personal favorite in WCW, Steven Borden A.K.A. Sting. The only part of it that didn't bother her was the fact that Steven agreed to it. It was now her job to pick up the story line from this point. Closing the folder she placed it on her desk & headed down to eat.  
  
Later that night she came back up. Finishing a few notes she walked over to a fax in the room & sent it out. Right before she graduated a small corner of her room looked more like an office than a bed room.  
  
The next day she woke up to her Cell phone ringing. Reaching over to pick it up, sitting up before answering it. Her voice was already a cheery tone despite being half asleep.  
  
"Ello JadeRose here"  
  
"Jade I just was reading your Idea. Not bad, but who do you have in mind for that part. I don't wish a repeat of the Black Scorpion."  
  
"Well there are two Ideas. Check down a few pages." She could hear papers shuffling in the background.  
  
"I see…that could be a nice twist. You have someone in mind?"  
  
"Yes sir, but if you don't mind a bit of secrecy. I would enjoy the fact if they are not known. Just be assured that they are both trained in ring skills."  
  
"Both?"   
  
"You didn't read everything did you sir? Scan to the part about the first appearance." More papers heard moving over the phone.  
  
"Ah I see & what about the catwalk?"  
  
"Both also have past rigging training…one already has a contract & release on file. I will work on the other signing a temporary contract as they will only be needed for maybe a month or so."  
  
"Ok the second you have it in hand fax a copy to the head office. They should send a confirmation that will clear training. Then mail the originals to the office certified."  
  
"Ok Sir...thank you." Rose hangs up the phone & goes to get ready for the day.  
  
(End Chapter) 


	2. Chapter 2

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
Rose made her way down to the ECW Arena. She felt while she was in town it was only right she visit where she trained. Seeing the cars out front she knew at least some people were inside.  
  
Pulling into the lot she takes a space out back. Jumping out of her car she grabs a bag walking to the side door knocking. The door cracks open a familiar face peeks out.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Danny…yesh. It's Jade."  
  
"WOW…Jade? I hardly recognized you."  
  
"Hey Dan, yah it's me. Now let me in." He opens the door more allowing her to walk in & then close it behind him.   
  
"Ok so what brings the big shot around here?"  
  
"Come on Dan knock it off. Can't a gal come back home time to time? Not like I am a wrestler or manager yet."  
  
"True true, but I have heard a few things about you still & from the looks of it…they're true."  
  
"Ah ok what ever. Um Dan is 'The Ringmaster' in?"  
  
"Out front burning energy."   
  
"Sounds normal…Thanks." Rose stood up making her way out front to the ring area. Before she even got there she could hear the running, the spring of the rope, silence then a crash. She stopped just at the end of the runway.  
  
"HEY MATT HOW YE COUSIN…" This caused a stop in the guy's movement. His head moving to look over. He then made a run to slide out under the bottom rope. Walking over his hands rest on both hips catching his breath.  
  
"Still the show off I see Matt."  
  
"Whatever Jade, nice seeing you. Decide to check out those of us slumming it?"  
  
"Well I am also here on business."  
  
"What you're Bitchoffs good little fetching dog?"  
  
"Man you changed…"  
  
"Sorry bout the dog crack, just don't like him."  
  
"Well…I will let it slide this time. Just don't make me regret this decision."  
  
"What decision?" Rose reached in her bag pulling out a folder. Removing two sheets & handing them to Mat who begins to read them over not even looking up.  
  
"This legal?"   
  
"As soon as you sign an amendment to your contract…Just so you know, you most likely will not get much ring time if any…that is someone else's job."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone better then you." She replied her voice almost laughing.  
  
"I can beat anyone in a match anytime I wish."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Ok Matt prove it?"  
  
"What, there is no one around yet."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"Who did someone come in when you got here?"  
  
"No…just me." Setting her bag down with the folder she makes a run for the ring sliding in. She slides across the canvas till near center, her hands stop her & she rises into a crouch looking over her shoulder over at Matt a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Jade…I mean Rose…You are kidding me right."  
  
"You said anyone…you want to prove it, or you all talk just in high school?" Her voice a taunt as Matt walks back to the ring. He rolls in & stands. Rose stands planting her feet. Matt just shakes his head.  
  
"You are nuts you know that?"  
  
"Everyone needs some chaos in their life. Now COME ON."  
  
"Ok you asked for it. I was told I was one of the better in my class." Matt walks over to Jade & tries a knife edge chop, of course pulling the move. Rose almost pouts.  
  
"Oh please…you said you can beat anyone in a match not a dance…Don't telegraph." Matt visibly sighs as he pulls back a second time brining in a second knife edge chop. This time the impact wobbled Rose a bit, barely dropping her to one knee & sound of it echoed through the area.  
  
"Good…better...May I?" Matt sort of shrugged as he moved to stand not even fully bracing him self. Pulling back Rose releasing her own knife edge chop right across Matt's upper chest. The impact oddly did not rock him. Instead it collapsed him to his knees then hunching forward a hand to the impact spot.  
  
"NEVER….underestimate a woman." Rose smirked as she walked to the corner propping one arm on each side, crossing her legs waiting. Tapping her foot.  
  
"Oh come on baby, it wasn't that bad…that was not full force."  
  
"FUCKING BULLSHIT ROSE!!!" Matt lifted his head in the direction of the voice, tears in his eyes. Her features were cold looking back. He slowly stood up.  
  
"Man I know that look…you weren't kidding."  
  
"Matt you forget my training in defense growing up…as well as fighting; I just never used it unless I had to. Plus hanging with the 'Big Boys', you pick up a few things. If I had wished to I could have fractured the breast bone."  
  
"God damn it Rose…You can be scary if you wished."  
  
"I know. Now do you want the role or not?"  
  
"Yah sure, it will get my foot in the door true?"  
  
"Well you will be on the books at the head office. I don't know if that will count for anything or not down the road. Matt slid out of the ring grabbing the paper work reading it over again. As he did Rose began her practice in the ring with the invisible force she likes to pretend is there.   
  
She headed home a few hours later to send the papers off, via fax & then mail. Things would begin in about a month.  
  
(END CHAPTER) 


	3. chapter 3

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
Next month came…Luckily yet sadly at the same times things had gone as Rose had expected they would when it comes to the unpredictable fans. Arriving in Phoenix she headed to the motel where Matt was staying she got out grabbing a garment bag. Looking at a scrap of paper in her hand, she walked to the door knocking a few times, slowly the door cracks open. Matt then steps to the side letting her in.  
  
"So that's the get-up?"  
  
"Yep, go try it on…I had to figure sizing by guessing as I forgot to ask." Tossing the bag to him. He heads into the bathroom shutting the door.  
  
"You won't see me in this…"  
  
"That's the main point dimwit…Unseen till the right time…" Matt walks back out. He is covered head to toe in black. The arms & legs faintly padded to add more to the illusion. The mask/hood tucked into the top. The hood part of the mask has a faint rim to it so it does look like a hood. The face part of it all black, not even holes for eyes or mouth.  
  
"You see ok Matt?"  
  
"Yah fine…"   
  
"Ok close your eyes a second." Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a pen light. Turning it on she shines it in his face checking over the fabric. A smile crosses her face.  
  
"Perfect…up close, direct light near impossible to see in. Ok you can go get changed again. Thanks Matt, it really helps seeing the full effect on someone."  
  
"Sure, what ever…" Turning he heads back into the other room yelling out as he is changing.  
  
"You said there will be someone else dressed like this…you didn't see them in theirs?"  
  
"Not exactly."   
  
"So what do I have to do besides loom from above?"  
  
"You need to have really good timing with your drop…if you are off by even a few seconds & it could mean my job."  
  
"Oh yah…I forgot about that."  
  
"You ready yet? We should get going." Her phone rang as Matt walked out. She motioned him to be quiet as she answered.  
  
"Ello Jade here…Oh Hey Steven…Yah I know, but don't worry just watch the show tonight if you can…man that is the pits. He seems to forget angles at times or do you think maybe he was left out of the loop on that part?...uh hum…right…I know you normally don't. Just if you can try…Don't worry I don't think you will be disappointed. What I have planned may give you a few ideas for the slump the guys think you're in…Sadly I was not surprised. Fans can be a fickle force. Steven I am really sorry I need to head out to the arena to get a few finishing touches done & you know I won't drive while trying to talk…Ok give them my best…Bye" She hung up slipping the phone back in her pocket.  
  
"Ok let's get going."  
  
(END CHAPTER) 


	4. Chapter 4

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
At the arena Matt was already mostly suited up except for the mask. He was also wearing some sort of black harness. Heading out front it was almost two hours before the show which means the wrestlers were starting to show up soon & they had to get him into position before anyone saw him. Walking through the arena till they reached the upper access, looking down he nearly froze.  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Hey if you want to back out tell me now & I will see if the other person will do it solo…Most of the show you can sit on the chair that will be up here. You will be hooked to a safety line & you will also have a tech up here keeping an eye on you most of the time."  
  
"I guess it is ok…" Rose heads out first walking along one catwalk before moving to another. Once at the spot almost over the ring there was already a steel chair there. Matt sat while Rose clipped the harness to a safety wire.  
  
"Now you can stand & watch the action below if you wish. Most won't look up here & if they do before the show they most likely will dismiss you as a rigger. Once the show begins it will be too dark for them to see anything before show time." Reaching into a pocket Rose removed a small ear piece tucking it behind Matt's ear.   
  
"I made sure these don't match any of the other frequencies they are using tonight. This way we will be able to communicate to each other. Now just stay relaxed I will catch you after the show." Rose turns heading off the catwalk & back to the control room.  
  
As she opened the door a few of the techs looked over to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Jade."  
  
"Hey Chuck…the special lighting & music all set?"  
  
"Got it all set."  
  
"Good…catch you later." She turned heading out loving when things run smoothly. As she was reaching the locker rooms she almost ran straight into Luger. His hands caught her as she almost stumbled back.  
  
"Wasn't expecting to see you tonight."  
  
"Hey Lex…well a bit of my work is angles, one of mine is taking place tonight. I like to take my responsibilities past just the pages to make sure things go right."  
  
Ok just keep your head out of the clouds & more on your walking…" He patted her shoulder then headed off she just sighed heading off ducking into the room Matt was using locking the door. She almost hated being that nice to Lex…anyone who had been around the sport that long should of realized Steven wouldn't have turned against him of all people that fast. Looking at the clock about an hour to go till show time. She went to get ready. Heading to the front she had an earpiece tucked by each ear. She waved as she saw Alex, but just kept going getting into position to see the show & view her handiwork.  
  
(End Chapter) 


	5. Chapter 5

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
(Anything in ^/^ this chapter is Rose on the radio to Matt.)  
  
*  
  
The show was on the last segment. NWO was already in the ring when Kevin Nash grabbed the microphone.  
  
"All of you in WCW talk of how strong you are…*chuckle* Guess even the strong shall fall. You have seen him the last few weeks show his true colors…the colors of the Black & White. Sting…" The NWO music cues up & the Sting that attacked Lex walks out into the ramp.  
  
^Matt ready? ^  
  
^All set. Just waiting for a key shot. ^   
  
As Sting hit the ring Hall, Nash & Hogan were all at the one side of the ring when a loud crash is heard behind them as a chair fell from above hitting the canvas. The lights cut off in the arena; the sound of a chilling wind blowing is heard over the speakers. Some spotlight come on at the ground pointing towards the direction the chair came from. There on the catwalk was the figure all clad in black, whose face isn't seen. His hands gripping the railing as he leaned forward. Slowly he moves pointing down in the ring. A deep faintly distorted & chilling voice fills the arena.   
  
"They say evil lurks in the shadows…this is false. There is a new force that shall make the evil pay…One force that knows & sees the evil in the heart of the WCW…" Hogan grabs the microphone while looking in the direction of the form.   
  
"What is this mess brother? Some joker in the rafters…" Before he could say another word the spotlights get cut off. The arena lights come back up only a few seconds later. The form above was now gone, but was now standing on end of the aisle. The same chilling voice was heard again. A microphone in the form's hand.   
  
"No…Now behind you Hogan." This caused most of NWO to turn looking Hogan just dropping the microphone. Slowly raising their other hand the form pointed to the ring.  
  
"You have tainted the WCW…destroyed a great sport…as for YOU" his finger & sights shifted directly to the fake Sting.  
  
"You have swayed the tide…it will not last…you have been judged & you shall fall." Hogan hearing enough was waving the members to rush from the ring before the first could hit the floor the lights went out.  
  
"The Shadow has spoken…" The lights came up & the one calling themselves The Shadow was gone.  
  
(END Chapter) 


	6. Chapter 6

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
She was laying down on the bench in the locker room when the door opened Matt walking in heading right for adjuring room.  
  
"Oh man…the look on their faces…Why didn't you tell me you we…"  
  
"MATT HUSH…" A deep breath her eyes closed. "Don't talk about that in here…you know the saying the walls have ears."  
  
"Oh sorry Jade." Then Bischoff's voice came over the PA system.  
  
"Jade Rose report to my office at once."   
  
"Ah shit what he want now?" She sighed as she got up. "I'll be back soon I hope." She then left the room heading for the office she was wearing a pair of jeans & a purple halter top with black boots. Knocking she heard voices inside, after hearing to enter she walked in closing the door behind her; she tried not to notice Hogan sitting in one of the chairs just focusing on Bischoff.  
  
"You called Boss?" Her voice calmed, but held fire in her eyes.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you about this angle you released tonight."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes we…thinking about the direction of The Shadow & his involvement with NWO Affairs."  
  
"Well before you two even begin…Hogan, Eric already knows I made it clear I wish to keep The Shadows Identity hidden as long as possible, even from the crew. It adds to the whole mystery. Any ideas for him can be run through me; I will ok or decline them. Out of ring I will be his voice & before you even ask there is NO WAY he will join the NWO. The whole point of his creation was to "clear the corruption" from WCW not be part of it. Since I know you put a lot of input into your roles Hogan…I know I will need to work a few things out with you…but even you will be in the dark with a few things."  
  
"Now listen here Missy. I have been around the business before you were even a twinkle in your mother's eyes. You will not be telling me what to do."  
  
"I don't plan on it…But since The Shadow's storyline will be greatly tied into your factions actions…we will need to work a few matters out." Her head lowered as she talked she never liked Hogan…she was never a Hulkamaniac. She could almost hear him trying not to laugh. Bischoff finally spoke up.  
  
"Both of you listen to me…you both will need to work together on this. Hogan from what Rose sent me before this character maybe short lived but will be a thorn in the NWO's side. Didn't you two hear the arena tonight? First there was panic…then curiosity. They were then ecstatic when this unknown force was standing up for them, for WCW against the force of the NWO that is threatening this Company. Their reactions couldn't have been better if we had scripted them."  
  
"Working in theater you learn to judge an audience, plan how they will react. You can't plan them 100% of the time or all of them. But one can get pretty darn close at times."  
  
"The stage is nothing like the squared circle…" Hogan stood up walking over to her. At this point she had to look up at him as he towered over her by nearly a foot. Her voice still clear & sure as she stood up straight.  
  
"They have more in common then you might care to think. People still play parts, audiences cheer or boo…Wrestling is just more physical at times."   
  
An insincere smile crosses her lips, her eyes locking on his.  
  
"Like it or not Hogan you will need to work with me at times…as for the Story line, I know how you are about being top dog…I will keep the Shadow's interaction with you physically down…rest of the NWO is fair game. You won't be fully unscathed…if we did that, then the illusion would be too easily shattered. Also, if you break an act…attack when you are not suppose to…I make no promises you won't become a target for The Shadow."   
  
Hogan curled his lip a bit as he backed up; he then extended a hand patting Rose's shoulder looking over at Bischoff.  
  
"I like her…she has spunk & seems to understand how things work around here." He then walked out shutting the door behind him quite forcefully. Rose could almost picture Hogan stomping through the halls in one of his temper tantrums. She shifted her eyes to Bischoff who just looked faintly stunned.  
  
"Anything else boss?"  
  
"What…oh, no Rose...but before you go I must admit for a woman you have some balls. I don't know many wrestlers let alone staff that would have talked to him like that."  
  
Rose just smiled.  
  
"You know me, I show respect where it is due…he is one who does not have it. As I said he likes to think he is the big dog…he just better watch it or I may just write the one with the big stick to put him in his place…Night sir." She turned walking out of the office heading back to the locker room to grab Matt & head back to the hotel.  
  
(End Chapter) 


	7. Chapter 7

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
In two weeks it was going to be the real show time. The last week whenever NWO tried to break the rules, The Shadow was right there to stop them. Lights got out plunging arenas in to darkness, only to have them come back & The Shadow somewhere near by, or in the ring itself. …They wanted to play games they wanted a show. Once The Shadow was nearly jumped by all four main members. They wanted action? She could give it to them…or shall we say The Shadow could. She was in her room meditating when the phone rang. This broke the trance she was in. She opened her eyes, the flame of the candle she was focusing on had dimmed back down to just a flicker. Standing she walked over picking up the phone.  
  
"Jade here."  
  
"How's my Baby girl?"  
  
"Oh, Hi pop, I'm doing good. What's up?"  
  
"You have a letter here from a record company."  
  
"Ok since you're not going into details, I take it you didn't open it. Please do & tell me what it says inside." She hears the paper being torn.  
  
"Basically, you have permission to use the selection of music you have requested. There is also a Tape here marked with the music."  
  
"Cool Pop. I'll send a messenger to pick it up, unless you think maybe you want to drive up to New York & see the show." Her heart sank to her stomach when she said that maybe it wouldn't be good for him to be there.  
  
"Ok Baby girl." Too late.  
  
"Ok Pop I will Have a ticket & pass at will call for you…I would invite mom too, but I know she is even less into it then you are. Tell you what I am really sorry but I should get going. If you can get to the arena about an hour early. I may need that music for tonight. So come round to the back, I'll leave your name with security."  
  
"Ok Baby girl. Bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone she shakes her head, looking at the candle she clenched her hand & the flame was snuffed out. Good thing her father called her in the morning as she knew it would take almost three hours for her father to even get into New York. Hmm…Grabbing the phone she dialed home. Her Mother picked up.  
  
"Ello Mom…Pop still there?" She could hear her mom cover the phone as she yelled.  
  
"Hey Baby girl you forget something?"  
  
"Are you going to work today?"  
  
"Why, what's up?"  
  
"Well if you want head out now & you can ride into the arena with me. We are at the Radisson around the corner from the train station. I am in room 302."  
  
"Ok Baby girl sounds like a plan. Bye again."  
  
"Bye pop." Shaking her head as she hung up the phone…Part of her was worried the other part hoped he would understand. She walked to the bathroom splashing some water in her face. Looking at her reflection she could see the faint dark glow to her eyes. She closed her eyes mentally hushing herself. Taking a deep breath she reopened her eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door. She leaned out of the bathroom to peek out the door.  
  
"Oh Lex…Come on in I'll be out in a minute." Luger walked in taking a seat by the window as Rose closed the door most of the way. After being around him so much she began to understand why he & Steven were so close.   
  
"Jade your mystery man show up yet?"  
  
"Don't worry he will be at the arena tonight. Speaking of which I just got confirmation for The Shadow's ring music. I have someone bringing it here before we go to the arena. Oh, we have someone else riding with us tonight."  
  
"And who is that, or is it also a surprise."  
  
"My father, he is the one bringing the music up for me as it was delivered to their home." Lex was absently looking over the things on the table he was near, namely the candle that was still faintly smoking. He then looked back towards the bathroom.  
  
"That's cool, with how quiet you are about your real life…some guy joke if you even have a family."  
  
"Well you know how it is. Some don't talk about their kids or spouses to protect them from the media…in my case it is my parents. I know I am not in the media lights yet, but might as well start now." She poked her head out. "Of course since he is coming here I can't really go out with you & the others today."  
  
"Ok I understand…in that case I should head out as they are waiting for me."  
  
"Ok see ya at the arena tonight."  
  
"Ok bye." Headed for the door he kissed her cheek before heading out.  
  
(End Chapter) 


	8. Chapter 8

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
Almost three hours on the dot she was heading down to the lobby. As she stepped off the elevator she walked to the front desk hugging her father who was just walking up.  
  
"Hello My Baby girl."  
  
"Pop don't call me that around these guys please."  
  
"Ok, ok I promise. Still have a good sense of time I see…" He then stepped back to look at her. "Among other training…You better know what you are getting yourself into Ba…I mean Jade."  
  
"I am being very careful…"  
  
"You are doing the par…"  
  
"Pop please." Her eyes look around a bit. Before leading him off a bit.  
  
"Almost no one knows even in the biz…and of course no one know to the extent…I am being careful…the extra training is more my protection then anything. Most dismiss it as stage tricks. You remember how that was."  
  
"Ok…" A whistle is heard across the lobby Rose looking over fights not the roll her eyes, as Page walks over. Leaning on the wall trying to be a show off. He looks her over with a faint pout as he talked.  
  
"How bout ditching the geezer & hooking with a real man…He looks old enough to be your dad."  
  
"He IS my dad you big lug." She slaps Page across his chest with the back of her hand barely grazing him. Almost seemed it knocked some sense into him as his features softened some he turned extending a hand to her dad.  
  
"Many pardons, great gal you have here. Trying to keep all us big lugs in line." Her father takes Page's hand to shake it.  
  
"I am sure some are more of a challenge then others. Page gives a brief chuckle looking over his shoulder at Rose.  
  
"I see where you get your wit from Jade."  
  
"I consider that a compliment. I thought you were going with Lex & the others to check out the arena?"  
  
"We just got back, seems the place is locked tight still."  
  
"Ah ok…"  
  
"Well see you two later." He turned on his heels heading off.  
  
"He seems nice. Well except for the geezer comment."   
  
"He is nice when he isn't in character. Well let's head up to the room to relax till it is time to head to the arena." Nodding they head back for the elevators heading up to Rose's room."   
  
(End Chapter) 


	9. Chapter 9

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
Thank you Kate for being my one faithful reviewer so far. I know WCW is not popular on here so it is nice to know at least one person it reading this. To anyone else reading this please review. I have 2 or three stories past this that will be WCW, and then will jump to WWF/WWE so there is still hope.  
  
*  
  
They reached the arena nearly two hours early; luckily it was a short drive because the whole time Lex was trying to get info from her father. They were mostly laughing by the time they got there, as they got out of the car heading for the door.  
  
"You're your daddy's bab..."   
  
"LEX…you tell ANYONE…I may be tempted to have someone break script."  
  
"WOOO calm down Jade…I'm sorry ok?"  
  
"Ok…I am sorry but I only let family call me that. Do me a favor take my father inside I need to drop something off at production & no more trying to pry information out of him."  
  
"Ok no problem, see you in a bit." They turned heading off in different directions. Knocking on the trailer door she entered knowing some of the techs would already be testing everything. Chuck was testing a few connections when he heard the door.  
  
"Why did I have a feeling it was you?"  
  
"Maybe I am rubbing off on ya Chuck, here catch." She tossed him the package with the tape in it. Opening it he took a look at it. Gliding over he popped it in the machine, putting on headphones to give a listen. Once it was over he turned it off looking over at her.  
  
"Wow…you know you're cutting it close…"  
  
"Yes I know, & I know it is the wrong format. See if one of your techs can transfer it in time…if not you'll need to key it up the old way. See ya." Rose ducked out of the trailer before she could hear Chuck complain. Grabbing a bag from the trunk of the car she headed inside. Reaching the door she knocks before entering She caught the tail end of an embarrassing story.  
  
"DAD…I can't leave you alone for a minute And Lex everything you just heard…FORGET IT."  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side today…" He got up & left the room the door closing behind him.  
  
"Dad I think you enjoy trying to embarrass me. Last thing I need is them having ammo to taunt me with back stage."  
  
"Sorry kid, guess it is just something in a parents genes to embarrass their children."  
  
"Ok fine…I'll see you after the show…no more stories…Please?"  
  
"Ok I promise." Her dad got up walking over giving her a hug before heading out.  
  
"Remember what I said at the hotel."  
  
"I will"  
  
(End Chapter) 


	10. Chapter 10

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
Nitro was about an hour in when Kevin Nash & the NWO Sting walked out to the ring calling Lex Luger out. He walked out to the top of the ramp, but was not dumb enough to walk down to the ring.  
  
"What do you two want now? You both will see plenty of me later tonight. Well maybe not that long. Will depend on how soon I pin one of you."  
  
"Mighty sure of yourself aren't you Lex. Last we heard you still didn't have a tag partner for tonight. So what you plan on fighting us one on one & still win?"  
  
"Oh I have a partner. We are both sure you both will go down."  
  
"And who is this over confident partner of yours? Where is he?"  
  
"You have a clue who he is…as for where…Well you know he shows up…" The lights go out. Coming back up The Shadow is in the ring behind Nash & NWO Sting. "When least expected…." The two in the ring turn just in time to receive a double flying close line, knocking them both off their feet as The Shadow used the momentum so slide out under the bottom rope. Walking up the ramp taking the microphone from Lex, the same chilling voice heard the first time The Shadow appeared.   
  
"Till Tonight…Boys."   
  
Dropping the microphone walking back stage The Shadow walked back stage heading for the dressing room, Lex was following after him. They walked into the room. Lex sat on the bench while The Shadow just leaned on the wall crossing his arms.  
  
"That went better then I was expecting…since you don't do practices it is hard to gauge anything…plus the fact I wasn't even told you were here till last minute."  
  
"Lex you have such little faith at times." Lex's eyes widened a bit hearing that voice. Even without a microphone it was still chilling. A lot of the guys were placing bets as to who was behind the mask & the origin of the voice…Well at least now he knew the voice came from the person behind the mask.  
  
"SO any chance me finding out who you really are?"   
  
The Shadow stood up walking over to him. Leaning in to look face to face he could feel unseen eye nearly burning into him.  
  
"You know how there is the ring person…and the real life person? With me…there is only ONE. You try to see what lies beneath, & you will not only lose your partner…I know you won't believe it & lose respect for both sides." Slowly standing The Shadow walked back to the wall leaning bowing his head.  
  
Lex just shook his head as if clearing it from a fog. This person's mind games were even affecting him & for crying out loud they were on the same team. Rubbing the goose bumps from his arm he stood pacing a bit. His mind placing out the moves for tonight. He stopped looking over at his partner for the night shaking his head.  
  
"You sure you want to walk out separately?"  
  
"We are not an actual tag team, it is only right…you go out first. When my entrance starts just stay away from the center of the ring."  
  
"I am not even going to ask."   
  
"Good." Lex then looked at the clock then the monitor he headed for the door opening it.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"I'll be there"  
  
(END CHAPTER) 


	11. Chapter 11

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
Lex was waiting back stage, his music started & he headed out. He did not see The Shadow before he did & he knew his entrance was next. He moved to the one corner as the ring announcer continued. The microphone went dead mid-statement, the arena thrown into darkness. An eerie music was keyed up…it played for a few seconds before words could be heard over the PA system. It was not The Shadow's voice. The Voice was over the music, so one could only guess it was his choice of entrance.  
  
"Today is born the 7th one. Born of woman the 7th son, and he in turn of the 7th son. He has the power for evil; he has the gift of 7th sight. He is the chosen one. So it shall be written, so it shall be…done" As the last word was spoken the light slowly came back up The Shadow kneeling in the center of the ring his head lowered. Slowly standing he moved to the corner allowing the opponents to come out. The match got started. It was agreed Lex would start off for their team against Kevin Nash. The match was going their way for the first few minutes, till Nash caught Lex off guard bouncing off the ropes he plowed him down as he reached the other side he extended his arm to clip The Shadow. A faint growl come from the masked one, that was a deliberate attempt at a strike, almost stepping into the ring but didn't. He knew that was what they were attempting to do. Not even ten second later the NWO Sting tries to get in the ring to interfere but is pushed back out by the referee. Lex takes the opening to pound Nash back into their corner. The Shadow kept his hands up so not to get blamed for holding Nash in the corner. Just near the end of the ten count Lex tags The Shadow in who places a few well place chops across the big mans chest. Grabbing his arm proceeds to shoot him across the ring following after him to catch him in the corner, giving a quick cheap shot to Sting before backing up. He stood there in the center of the ring silent taunting the NWO members before Nash tagged out it was now Stings turn. The match continued with these two for about three minutes when the ref was 'accidentally' knocked out…Nash ran in grabbing The Shadow pulling off a Power bomb before Lex could get in there. No matter how well his skills…that move hurt. Laying flat on his back he felt someone go for his legs…quick thinking brought one free leg up to kick the attacker away. Standing to shake the effects rest of the way from them, looking at the two men as if sizing them up. Then looking over Lex had been knocked out…Shit…seem something got changed on them again…Sliding back keeping an eye on them, The Shadow knelt by Lex. Just then DDP Came running down to the ring sliding in & began to pound on the off guard NWO members causing the ref to ring the bell. Giving the NWO the win, but at least they got out of the match in one piece. Lex started coming to & was helped out of the ring as the show went off the air by The Shadow, the second time tonight walking from the ring instead of just vanishing.   
  
Back in the locker room Lex was getting checked over by a medic, nothing major just a little stunned. The Shadow just stayed in the corner you could almost hear him cracking his neck & shoulders.  
  
"Hey…not sure if it matters but, Thanks, I know a lot of guys recently if faced by two of the NWO alone, would have left me passed out in the ring."  
  
"We can thank Page…If he had not done an unscripted Run-in; I am unsure how either of us would have faired…" There was a knock on the door then opened the man himself walking in.  
  
"Speak of the devil…" Page looked in the direction of the voice then at Lex who had an ice pack on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes Page you did just hear that."  
  
"How you two feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine & he is refusing to get checked."  
  
"I'll heal. Those creeps broke script…" Cracks his neck again "Nash…" A low growl, that caused Page to stay clear. Lex slowly stood heading for the door motioning Page to follow him out thinking The Shadow needed his space. Out in the hall they nearly bumped into Rose's Dad.  
  
"Either you two have seen Rose?"  
  
"Not since she chased me from the room before."  
  
"Rose was here? I didn't see her all night. Well I am heading back, if you're coming back to the hotel I am sure I will see you there."  
  
The two men turned heading off, Rose's dad knocked on the door of the room.  
  
"GO AWAY"  
  
"It's me"  
  
"Come in"  
  
(End Chapter) 


	12. Chapter 12

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
At the next hotel Rose was relaxing late night in the hot tub looking over some notes on a PDA she had with her. A small smile over what she was reading. Pulling out the stylus she began to punch a few things when she heard someone coming towards her.  
  
"Ello Lex…you're up late."  
  
"Same could be said about you…wait a second you didn't even look up, how did you know it was me?"  
  
"Does it really matter? As for being up late I couldn't sleep & had some work to do."  
  
"Guess it doesn't matter. You just seemed a little distant since the last event. Did your mystery guy get bent out of shape cause of NWO's cheap shots?"  
  
"Let's just say an unscheduled power bomb can be a shock to the system."   
  
"Trust me even planned ones are rough…Is it safe to have that thing around water?"  
  
"Yes, only plugged in items are real hazard…the worse that would happen is the PDA itself may get ruined." Rose is reading the whole time she is talking. "What you staring at?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I just noticed the bruise on your shoulder." Damn it, she had kept her hair swept to the side since the match to keep it hidden. She couldn't figure out why it had not healed yet they normally do. She saves her work closing the PDA & slips it in to a water proof bag near by. A faint lick of her lips in thought.  
  
"It is nothing, just some rigger rough housing…" She chuckles before she speaks again, this time looking up at Lex who slides into the hot tub across from her.  
  
"Lex…the bets on my guy…is there any real money riding on who it is?"  
  
"No, more talk then anything. Who told you about it?"  
  
"It is amazing how voices can travel through those halls at times. Plus of course a few tried to get me to tell them. Of course I couldn't get in on the action as I already know."   
  
"It's more bragging rights then anything."  
  
"Would you mind losing your 'rights to brag'?"  
  
"If I was?"  
  
"I might be willing to tell you…so far only two in the biz know besides me…Three I think is a good number. If I tell you though you can't tell anyone, not ONE soul, if you do you will lose the respect of at least two people. Plus with how NWO can be, it could place the person in danger if they found out."   
  
She could tell Lex was debating the options. He had a few guesses already, but from being that close to the man in the mask already he knew none of the body types fit. He nodded then looked back at her.  
  
"Ok Rose I agree. I am glad you trust me with this information." Rose nodded standing in the water walking over she leaned over to whisper it to him. He nearly did a double take looking at her right in the eyes as she had not backed away yet.  
  
"Rose you got to be joking…there is no way…" Being close she kept the volume down just in case.   
  
"This is…no…joke." Her voice was the same one that sent chills through Lex at the arena Monday night; she just smiled walking back to the other side of the hot tub & sat down. Looking over it was almost as if she had frozen him. Taking a handful of water she splashed it his way. The impact cleared his head some.  
  
"Ok Rose…how? I mean…well...you know…" His hands rose from the water to signal the shape of a woman.  
  
"Amazing what theatrical training can accomplish."  
  
"No kidding…"  
  
"Well one part was called…"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Well you didn't believe it, what about the respect?"   
  
Lex wasn't sure what she was talking about then it hit him, what 'he' said before the match. "It has grown…"  
  
"Good…and if you had known before the match…Answer honestly would you have tagged out so willingly?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Thought so…and now?"  
  
"In a heartbeat." A smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Ok can I know who else knows?"  
  
"Eric & Steven."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"Well I am beginning to prune." Rose pushed herself up out of the water & onto the side she crouched down while grabbing her bag. "Just remember in the arena…He is still a separate person." She then slowly stood walking from the pool area grabbing her towel on the way out heading back for her room.  
  
(End Chapter) 


	13. Chapter 13

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
Time for clash of the champions & Sting's return was all set…time to give NWO double trouble. The event was scheduled for Michigan. Perfect Rose called her sister from the road & also had two tickets sent ahead.   
  
Rose, Lex & Steven were all sitting in the room the guys were sharing going over details of how the introduction would go.  
  
"Steven sure you can handle this? It is a tricky maneuver for you to pull off."  
  
"No problem, I already pulled a few practice drops."  
  
"OK good…so everything is set for tonight…The Sting of old died by the NWO's lies…soul laying in wait in the shadows…Soon is the time for him to be reborn."   
  
"You going to miss it aren't you Rose?" Lex chuckled from his seat.  
  
"What getting tossed like a rag doll when I lose focus?"  
  
"In honesty Jade I will be happy when you go back to just a good luck charm."  
  
"Hey I think I hold my own pretty well Steven."  
  
"I didn't say that, but a female wres…"  
  
"Don't even go there. If too many knew the truth they would blush with embarrassment."  
  
"She got you there Stevie."  
  
"Knock it Flexy Lexy."  
  
"Man you two bicker like brothers. Now who knows, The Shadow is not being unmasked…just well vanishing. So there is always a chance he may reappear some day." Sighs as she thinks over the last month, actually the last almost 2 years.  
  
"Ok I know that look what's on your mind?"  
  
"Just reminiscing of the past, how many great guys I met. It can be a shock at times when one is on the outside so long to get a look behind the ring." She chuckles "I know I bad mouth the NWO as a whole…but Nash is actually a cool guy."  
  
"WHAT?!?...Rose you giving props to a guy that cheap shoted you then gave you an unscripted Power bomb?"  
  
"Lex that was nearly three weeks ago…I have bumped into him even talked to him. He actually isn't that bad. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't share any important details with him, too easy for it to get to the wrong ears. But aside from that he actually is pretty cool. Then again I guess I have another reason I seem so comfortable around him."   
  
"Do we want to even know?" Both men said in almost perfect unison.   
  
"Oh calm down you two…" She reaches into the purse looking for something, she pulls out a small envelope. Handing it to Steven to open.  
  
"This is a photo of my sister & her husband. They should be in the stands tonight, keep an eye out for them if they don't come back stage before hand." Opening the envelope pulling out the photo, he blinks a bit then hands it to Lex who has almost the same reaction.   
  
Lex was the first to speak, Rose already had a clue what was on both of their minds.  
  
"Except for Kevin having lighter hair & slighter leaner built…they could almost be twins."  
  
"Well we used to joke brothers. He also gets compared to Calloway, more often Nash though. He wanted to get into wrestling, but never followed through. Most of the talk was way back when Kevin was still Diesel. He would joke about wanting to be Diesel's lil bro." Lex stood up handing the photo back then headed for the door.  
  
"Yah I can see how that could be believable…see you two at the arena tonight."  
  
"Bye Lexy." Was the reply in unison, after the door closed them both laughed.  
  
"Ok Steven…all three of us have spent too much time together."  
  
"It's still fun though."  
  
"True, but we will worry about fun later. We should get ready to head over. I don't know why, but I just have a bad feeling about something & just hope it is nothing."  
  
She places the photo back in her bag as she stands heading for the door heading out Steven behind her.  
  
"Sadly with you Rose, they rarely are nothing."  
  
(END CHAPTER) 


	14. Chapter 14

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
At the arena it was getting close to show time & Rose's feeling could not be shaken. She covered the bases the best she could. She went over last minute checks with Steven & the tech. She gave Chuck the back up tape in case. Everything was set she just needed to get ready. Just as she was pulling the mask on there was a knock on the door. A scared voice from the other side.  
  
"Shadow sir…Mr. Bischoff said he wants to see you in the conference room before you go out."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Returned the voice of The Shadow. Rose had learned quickly how to switch between the two voices, so well to the point she could carry a conversation on with herself & someone behind closed doors would swear it was two people. Opening the door heading down the hall wondering what was up, Eric had never called her so close to a match before it better be quick. Knocking on the door it swung open the room mostly dark. Except down the other end there was an executives chair turned so the back was to the room.   
  
"What's this about?" Keeping the act up as she never knew when a wrestler or camera may be around. Stepping into the room the door shut behind her. Before she could turn two large forearms rammed into her back pushing her into the table. She then felt her head bounced into the hardwood of the table a few times. She was not set for any of this so every hit hurt with full force. A low growl came from her as she forced the two people off of her. Moving then turning to face the door she was staring at the Giant & Scott Hall, just lovely. Cracking her neck then ducking just in time to miss a punch but before she could react both her arms were locked above her head & she was lifted up, her guess it was the giant the held her. Scott walked up landing a few good blows to the chest. He was a bit surprised feeling the tension of taping around the chest & rib area.  
  
"Yo I don't think The Shadow as indestructible as he claims Chico." Pulling back for another hit she brought up her feet to kick against him which caused Hall to go flying one way & The Giant the other while still trying to keep hold. Almost letting go The Shadow locked both hands around the back of the Giant's head & forces herself downward to get him to let go at the same time almost knocking him out. Walking almost running for the door she heard a third voice.  
  
"Quit playing you two & finish him already." Great Hogan…the last person she needed to hear. This caught her off guard enough to feel as if she was getting electrocuted. Dropping to her knees she then felt a sharp pain in her head blacking out.  
  
Lex had just finished his match when the NWO Entrance started. Out walked Hogan, Hall, Nash & their Sting. They walked slowly at first then charged the ring. Lex quickly slid out something was wrong; The Shadow should have appeared before they even got half way down the ramp. Then the lights cut. The audience was all expecting the same thing…but instead…Over the PA system.  
  
"As one vindicator falls…Another shall be born…" A Childs voice was then heard going into the speech that was Sting introduction from the rafters just as the show went off the air.   
  
The camera stopped rolling but there was still the audience. A few of the other WCW Wrestlers came out to help Lex beat off the NWO, which oddly was an easy task. Once back stage Lex made a dead run for the dressing room. Stopping just long enough to grab one of the staff.   
  
"Find Jade's sister & her husband…Look for a girl standing with a Nash look alike."  
  
Reaching the room he enters Steven is already there still in full make-up.  
  
"Any sign of her?"   
  
"No." Steven's tone was uncharacteristically grim. "She had a bad feeling about tonight…almost everything except for her. Let's see what Chuck knows, that lead-in to my music was not planned. Both men nod heading out of the room running till Steven freezes in his tracks. As he saw Rose's sister & brother in law talking to one of the staff.  
  
"Lex check with Chuck…I need to talk to these two, plus I should get out of make-up" Lex nods then takes off. Sting walks over, a sigh before he speaks. "Can you two follow me?"  
  
"Yah sure." Replied the woman the three of them heading down the hall, except for the hair & eye color he could see the resemblance between her & Rose.  
  
"Where's my sis?"  
  
"We don't know…" Steven walked over grabbing a towel & began removing the latex face paint he was used to using it more or less peeled off.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW…?" Man he could see the temper ran in the family as well.  
  
"Just that…She was scheduled to be out at the ring right after Luger's match." He reached in his bag tossing on a t-shirt over his wrestling gear he would fully change later.  
  
"We just started searching for her when I saw you two. Now you're filled in I am heading out again. Stay if you want in case she comes back…Or follow me." John (the BiL) Stepped over to his wife kneeling.  
  
"You stay here…we will find her." The woman just nodded closing her eyes as she had her own ideas.   
  
"Have your phone on you?"  
  
"Yes Sweety…if we hear anything I will call you. OK Let's go…" He stands heading out Steven short behind him.   
  
Heading down the main hall the two men run into Lex. Shaking his head as they approach.  
  
"Chuck didn't know anything, he just said Rose gave him a tape & told him if for some reason NWO tried to interfere early or The Shadow was a no show to play it." Then a voice came from behind Steven & John so Lex was the first to see who it was.  
  
"Hey what's up? Wasn't Rose's guy scheduled to show to stop us?" Steven & John turned on their heels looking at Nash, Getting a good look Nash just focused on John almost laughing.  
  
"What is this? Eric trying to replace me? Not bad…Hair is wrong though & I am a little taller & better built…not much I doubt the fan would notice." John almost stepped forward but Steven just shook his head.  
  
"We have more important things big guy. Nash when did you last see Rose or The Shadow?"  
  
"Not since last night…what's up?"  
  
"They're missing & this is Rose's brother in law." Nash's eyes widend…  
  
"I don't know anything about it honest. I'll go see if I can find anything from the gang…sorry to admit this stinks of something they would try to pull." Nash turned heading back to the locker room.  
  
(END CHAPTER) 


	15. Chapter 15

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
The door to the NWO Suite busted open Kevin standing in the door way looking around at the shocked faces of Hogan, Cobra & Ted Dibiase.  
  
"Big man where's the fire?"  
  
"Where is Jade?"  
  
"What…calm down a second." Chuckles Dibiase as he stands up walking towards Nash.  
  
"Fine…do you know why The Shadow did not make it to the ring tonight? Ted you even think of touching me…you won't use the hand for a month." This caused Dibiase to take a few steps back.  
  
"Ok big man…just calm down…The Shadow is just…well hanging around. I am sure they will find him before we roll out tomorrow…"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Hey Brother calm down…as Ted said hanging around."  
  
"Hogan just tell me…Jade is also missing…He may know where she is."  
  
Hogan & Dibiase exchanged looks then nodded.  
  
"Boiler room…" Kevin just turned heading out back to where he left Steven, Lex & John.  
  
"Well I found out where one is at least…Let's go…"   
  
He headed off without saying anything else. He stopped right outside the boiler room placing a hand in the door pushing it open with ease. The others pushed by him walking in to the steam filled room. It was hard to see anything.  
  
"SOME ONE FIND SOME LIGHT" John yelled over the hiss of the steam working his way through. Till he bumped into something. It swayed, it was bulky…waving the steam away.  
  
"Shit…GUYS OVER HERE…NOW!" Steven & Nash worked their way over as Lex was still trying to find better light. Hanging by the wrist bound with chain was The Shadow, the head was slumped forward. Oddly the mask was still in place. Steven looked upward seeing the chain was attached to a catwalk above. Running for the ladder he began to climb then walking across to where the chain was.  
  
"Lift him up…" Once the chain was slack he was able to unhook it letting it fall he hurried back down.   
  
"We need to get him to the medics…" Everyone just nodded Kevin already holding the body carried it out of the boiler room after they got the chains off the wrists. As soon as they left the boiler room Lex ran ahead to see if any of the medics were left.  
  
Getting back to the dressing room Rose's sister moved as soon as she heard foot steps in the hall waking from a small trance. Her mouth dropped as the three men walked in. Nash walked to the sofa laying The Shadow down.   
  
"Hopefully he will wake soon & shed some light as to where Jade is…" Steven sighed as he walked whispering to John & Rose's sister. Kevin looked over wondering what was up. Then Steven looked over at him as all three of them nodded.  
  
"Since you helped us find someone you don't exactly seem to like…I think we can trust you. That & after tonight The Shadow was going to vanish anyways…"  
  
"Hey a fellow wrestler was in trouble, like them or not."  
  
"Kevin…"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Might be better if I show you… the medic will do it anyways. Hold…her head steady."  
  
"Her? You mean him?"  
  
"Just do it please & be careful" Kevin nodded as Steven walked over carefully lifting the hooded mask off, He nearly gulped at the state of Rose's face some blood coming from wounds that were stuck to the hood.  
  
"Holy Shit…was it…her all the times?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh Man…" The door opened & in came the paramedics with a stretcher, when Lex told them the person was non-responsive they didn't take any chances. They loaded her on; everyone agreed that her sister should ride with her to the hospital.  
  
John of course leaving with her all three men slumped onto the couch in the room.  
  
"Guys I am so sorry…The beating it l…looked like she took. No one deserves to go through that & then left hanging…" His hands clenched as he stood up rushing from the room, Steven & Lex soon ran after him luckily catching him before he did anything he would regret.  
  
"Kevin calm down please…she will be fine I am sure. She has taken hard hits before & not always in the ring. Beating up your teammates won't help anyone…Trust me we both would love to join you in this. Sadly we still have work to do, which means still all playing our parts. If she has any permanent damage…then we will worry about finding out exactly who did this then ripping them apart. Ok?" Kevin just glared a few moments taking a deep breath before nodding.  
  
"I am at least going to the hospital…" Steven & Lex both nodded as that was their same thoughts. Heading back to the room Lex & Steven grabbed their bags heading out.  
  
(End Chapter) 


	16. Chapter 16

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
"When you think she will wake up?"  
  
"It's hard to say, she is a bit…complicated when it comes to these sorts of things."  
  
"We had many false hopes already; it is almost like she is asleep, but deeper."  
  
"That is normal."  
  
"Most of the injuries are gone…Even I would still be in bad shape at this point."  
  
"Also normal for her, when she works at it."  
  
A faint groan came from the bed.  
  
"You think maybe this time?"  
  
"Maybe?" A hand slowly rose to shield her eyes, her voice low.  
  
"Can't a girl get some beauty sleep?"  
  
"Hey runt…"   
  
"Hey Jo…Ouch."  
  
"It's ok, just take it easy."  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
"Two days, just like last time."  
  
"Damn…someone kill the light? Where's Tara?" She winced as John walks over to the bed leaning to get the light off that was above the bed.  
  
"She is in the next room, we have been taking watches. Now I know you like to run your mouth, but your lip is still busted."  
  
"Who…else?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Kevin…Steven & Lex were here, but they had to move to the next show." Rose tried to nod but audibly winced at a shooting pain.  
  
"I should have stayed under a lil longer…" She slowly opened her eyes looking around. "So when am I out of here?"  
  
"Man just like a typical wrestler."   
  
"Hey you…"  
  
"Hey…Runt."  
  
"Don't start please." John looks between the two of them before looking back at Rose.   
  
"I'm going to get your sister before we talk more of getting you out of here." Leaning he kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. He stopped first at the nurses' station to let them know Rose was awake & before he could turn to even head down to the waiting room he saw Tara run past him ducking into Rose's room…  
  
"She's good." He followed after her back into the room. The two women whispering to each other, Tara leaning over her sister. They weren't actually whispering it just had that appearance. The Dr then came in looking at the full room.  
  
"May I have a few minutes alone with the patient?"  
  
"Sure thing doc. We will be in the hall…" John left first, Kevin after him, it was a few seconds before Tara got up following the two guys out. The door was shut after them.  
  
"Ok Sweetie anything important to tell us?"  
  
"She doesn't really remember anything. If she follows her normal pattern, she should begin to remember in a few days."  
  
The Dr came back out a few minutes later.  
  
"Well aside from stiff muscles, a headache & her lip, she seems to be in good shape. We are going to run a few more tests on her then she should be clear to leave." Looking over the two big men, recognizing the one.   
  
"And I would suggest she take it easy for a while."  
  
"Got it."   
  
"We will go wait in the waiting room till you're all done Dr." Tara turned first heading down the hall walking into the small room, falling onto the sofa each of the guys taking a chair.  
  
Kevin rests his elbows on his knees, locking his fingers together as he leaned forward to look at the other two in the room.  
  
"Ok you two…I know she is your family, but why do I feel left out of the Loop?"  
  
"Sorry Kevin there is reasons for everything. As I am sure you can tell, Rose isn't exactly…normal."  
  
"Well she is more resilient then most guys I have seen, & except for being passed out for two days she recover fast from almost everything else."  
  
"That can be a bit of an understatement. Her time…passed out is why she recovered so fast. Please understand I am not at liberty to go into details…When she is ready she will share details with those she trusts."   
  
"I can respect that. Well since she is awake now, I am going to head out. Let the guys know what is up."  
  
"Ok, thanks again for your help Kevin…"  
  
"It was nothing." He stood up shaking both of their hands, but briefly kisses Tara's before walking out.  
  
(END Chapter) 


	17. Chapter 17

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
They were in the car heading back to Tara's place as Rose would be staying there for a few more days as they knew she could rest all she needed without being disturbed.  
  
"How long was he there for?"  
  
"Since they found you, except for an hour or two he was down in the children's ward."  
  
"I guess I have another uncle or big brother for my list."  
  
"What…oh." Tara chuckled getting the reference/joke.  
  
"Will you two knock that off it still freaks me out at times."  
  
"Sorry honey, cause of her age she is joking that wrestlers who treat her like family are like additional brothers or uncles depending on age."  
  
"Well there seems to be a feud in the family."  
  
"Their not ALL like family to her. Only…" Looked back at her sister a second. "Only three have earned such title in her mind…though a few others are good friends."  
  
"Knock that off…you two are worse then twins."  
  
"John you told me to rest my lip."  
  
"I give up." Both ladies silently chuckled; John was in the loop so to say but they still loved messing with him.  
  
They were just getting Rose set up in the guest room when she heard a ringing from her one bag, before anything could be said Tara was already searching through it pulling the phone out & answering it.  
  
"Hello…Tara…Her sister…we just got her back here…ok, I'll tell her…bye."  
  
"What's up?"   
  
"I think you're rubbing off on Steven…"  
  
"Oh." Faint chuckle as Rose climbed into the bed lying down.  
  
"He said to let you know a lot of the guys are sending best wishes…and he had a feeling you were up to hearing that news."  
  
"Well either good intuition or Kevin called him from the road." Tara just shrugged as she left the room shutting the light out.  
  
Thursday came Rose, Tara & John was in the living room watching Thunder. An NWO match was about to start when Rose shivered.  
  
"You ok sis?" Rose just nodded she just got the chills time to time.  
  
# "Stinger, brother I know you're looking from somewhere…just a bit of warning. We grabbed one…"Champion" from the shadows before, & we can again…RUN THE TAPE"#   
  
Up on the big screen of the arena was a dark video. Though hard to see Rose recognized the grim scene. Oddly they didn't cut to have the video on the full TV…She then saw why. While Hogan & his goons were busy gloating Sting had emerged from the audience & attacks all the NWO that was in the ring. For her luckily Nash was not in the group. She had a feeling part of Stings swings were pulled, but others maybe not. While they were all laid out Sting walked off vanishing back into the crowd.  
  
Rose just stood walking to the bathroom. Turning the water on in the sink she began to splash water in her face before she cringed & turned for the toilet feeling as if she was going to be sick. There was then a knock on the door, it was her sister she knew that much. She didn't even answer she was sure her emotions were radiating enough for even John to feel. It was a few more minutes before she walked out of the bathroom, her skin flushed.   
  
"I need to get back there…"  
  
"Just as soon as we agree you are ok. This whole stunt, including a part you had a hand in took a toll on you Rosie."  
  
"I'll be fine…I am going to call Bischoff tomorrow & find out where Steven's next stop is & meet him there." Tara knew Rose was too stubborn to be talked out of something her mind was on.  
  
"Ok just be careful please?"  
  
"I promise sis…night." She kisses her lightly then headed off for bed. Sadly the images so clear in her head again it would not be a peaceful sleep.  
  
(END Chapter) 


	18. Chapter 18

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
It was now Monday & she was asleep as the plane landed in Huntsville, Alabama; one of the flight attendants gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened looking at the woman, as she was told they had arrived.  
  
"Thank you." Rose stood grabbing her carry on & walking off the plane. After fetching her bags it was time to decide, rent a car or grab a taxi to the hotel? Guess taxi, if she can't snag a ride with one of the guys once she got there she would get the hotel to get her a car.  
  
Rolling her case outside she was glad to see quite a few cabs at a stand. Going up she knocked on the window getting the driver's attention. Getting out the fellow loaded her bag into the trunk & she slid into the back.  
  
"Where to Miss?"  
  
"The Radisson on Memorial Parkway South?"  
  
"Sure thing Maam, I know the place."  
  
Reaching the hotel & getting her bag out she paid the cabbie then headed inside & up to the front desk. The man behind the desk smiled as she came up.  
  
"Welcome to the Radisson, how may I help you?"  
  
"Well first you can tell me if the people from WCW are here."  
  
"Sorry Miss, I don't know what you're talking about." Rose sighed she was expecting that.  
  
"One minute…" Reaching into her carry on bag pulling out her phone she walked away from the desk a bit as she dialed.  
  
"Ello Eric?...Yah it's Jade…I'm already here…Yes at the hotel, they're claiming no one from WCW is here…YES it's the only Radisson in Huntsville…Thanks Eric, you're a doll when you try…OK see ya in a bit." Chuckles as she hangs up the phone walking back to the desk, just as the desk phone rings. The man behind the desk picked it up, first talking then started stammering before he hung up the phone walking over to her.  
  
"So will that be one or two beds?"  
  
"Single, smoking."  
  
"Yes Maam" The man coded a key & slid it to her. Riding the elevator to her floor walking off & down to her room. Once settled she called down to the front desk requesting if they knew Mr. Bischoff's location if it was his room or a conference room. She was informed he was in a business suite. So she got changed looking a little more presentable then headed up to his suite. Her hand shook before she knocked she had to stay focused, her hand hit firmly against the door. A few moments passed before the door opened.  
  
"Wow Jade you look good considering…" Her normally rich brown eyes darkened some, he had to blink sure it was just a trick of the light.  
  
"That's one of the things we need to talk about, May I come in?"  
  
"Of course, anything." He stepped aside letting her walks past him into his room as he shut the door.  
  
"I want to say this as calmly as I can…" Her hands on her hips as she turned…Her voice raising some. "What in the hell happened? I get called…NO The Shadow gets called to a meeting room right before…" Closes her eyes & lowers her voice not needing anyone to over hear…what is that? She can hear it…Her head slowly turns to looks around the room.  
  
"Shut off the tape recorder Eric." Slowly she reopened her eyes.  
  
"What recorder?"  
  
"Don't play dumb…please shut it off…" Eric walked over to a table near Rose pulling out the recorder.  
  
"What are you worried about it catching? Worried having on tape what I already know first hand? You basically already slipped."  
  
"Maybe…but you have no reason to tape me unless you're trying to frame me for something." Eric lifts the recorder clicking it off & hands over the tape.  
  
"Sorry Rose I consider it security against irate performers…which you almost seem to be."  
  
"I keep my temper pretty well in check…trust me I can be a hell of a lot worse." As she slips the tape in her purse.   
  
"NOW, you care to tell me what happened? Last thing I remember was a member of the crew called through the door saying YOU wanted to see me in the conference room. After I left the dressing room that is where my memory gets foggy."  
  
"I was just told Hogan wished to talk to you…not The Shadow to you, since you made it clear you spoke for him…that he wanted to throw a curve for the end of the show. I told him it was a little late for changes & I didn't even know if I could reach you. I swear to god Rose, that is the truth. Maybe he convinced one of the aides to do that? Convince him it was part of a plug."  
  
Rose lowered her head in thought.  
  
"Oddly I believe you…second order of business then. The attack itself was bad enough…how in the world did Hogan manage to broadcast a tape of it on the last Thunder?"  
  
"There is no excuse for that…Someone in production must not have checked a tape they were given before the show."  
  
"That is common, I remember from working with them a few times. Things are so hectic near show time, you're handed something & told to key it up for a segment you do it without thinking. Well the Shadow is more or less…'dead'. When can I get back to work?"  
  
"Well you're welcome to start to travel with us tonight. I think you will be back stage staff for a while, some of the milder stuff."  
  
"As you wish it will just be good to be back traveling again, sitting at home with too much on your mind does not help things."  
  
"Well I know how plane food is. Head down & get something to eat; some of the guys may be down there. I'll catch you later tonight."  
  
"Ok till then Sir." She turned walking past him & out of the suite heading for the elevators. Bischoff can be such a weasel at times, but those were the best one to get pinned into corners.  
  
She could hear heavy foot steps making their way down the hall towards her.   
  
(END CHAPTER) 


	19. Chapter 19

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
She tried to remain relaxed…then something told her not to worry.  
  
"Hey runt…" She just faintly rolled her eyes turning around just in time to get picked up.  
  
"Hey Sexy…that going to stay my nickname with you?" She faintly cringed.  
  
"OK Kev put me down please…"   
  
He set her down then backed up.  
  
"Yes that is my nickname for you…you ok?"  
  
"My shoulders & some of the back are still sore, Plus…well dangling feet are a well…" She looks down a bit trying to find the right words.  
  
"No problem I understand what you're trying to say. Where you heading?"  
  
"Get something to eat."  
  
"You might want to hold off the main dinning hall…"  
  
"Oh…ok hmm well then…"  
  
"Go to your room & I'll see if I can sneak you up something." Just then the elevator opened & they got in.  
  
"Ok thanks Kevin…" Reaching Rose's floor she stepped off walking down to her room she went in to fall on the bed closing her eyes till she got a knock on the door.  
  
It was about ten minutes when the knock came. Sliding off the bed she walked over, placing the safety catch on the door before opening it a crack.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's your care package now open up…I must look like a fool out here…"  
  
Rose laughed as she shut the door releasing the catch then letting him in, two others following behind. Rose closed the door as Kevin set the tray of food on the table.   
  
"Jadie you thought you could sneak in past us?"   
  
"I missed you too Steven…and you too Lex before you get pouty on me. Yes I was hoping to surprise you two at the arena tomorrow…"   
  
Glancing over at Kevin who raises his hand in defense.  
  
"I'm innocent, these two clowns caught me in the elevator coming back up & wondered what the deal was with the tray…and I guess I couldn't keep a good thing to myself."  
  
"What ever…" Walking over to take a seat by the table, lifting the cover she smelled before taking a few bites. Being proper she waited till she swallowed to talk.  
  
"Thanks Kevin."  
  
"Any time runt." Steven & Lex tried not to laugh…  
  
"HEY…he only calls me that cause John does…he knows it gets under my skin. Even you two are runts next to him." This quieted the two up as she went back to eating.  
  
"Jade you sure you ok to come back?"  
  
"Yep, Bischoff has me on back house work…basically a gopher for a bit. I told him staying at home was already driving me nuts."  
  
"Yep most defiantly a wrestler attitude."  
  
"Oh knock it off…" She could almost feel the puzzled look.  
  
"He made the same comment when I woke in the hospital…one of my first questions was when could I leave. One thing I am still trying to figure out about this whole mess…Why did they leave my mask in place? Question, since the clash…any well…Bad Luck hitting Hogan, Hall or The Giant?"  
  
"You mean besides the ones we had a hand in?"  
  
"If it was unscripted I want to protect myself by not knowing…but yes."  
  
"Some…seems all three have had a share of car trouble…either getting to the ring or leaving at the end of the night."  
  
"Hotel keys that won't work…"  
  
"Ice machines nearly exploded on Hogan."   
  
Rose started to laugh a smile on her lips….  
  
"Ok Jade what's the joke?"  
  
"When something happens to me…things have a habit of happening to those that caused it."  
  
"Oh." Was the static reply from all three men. Grabbing the juice from the tray taking a few sips as she turned to face them.  
  
"Ok Ok…all three of you are wondering the same thing…but yet all three are afraid to ask. Yes more or less The Shadow is gone unless one of you really has an idea for it. That doesn't mean we can't have fun with the name. After all 'The gods help those who help themselves.'"   
  
"You mean 'God helps those who help themselves.'"  
  
"Steven you say it your wey I'll say it mine."  
  
"Any way you two…what's the plan?"  
  
"Well you have a big part in it Sexy, as I'll need access to the NWO's locker room. I will make sure they know they may of knocked The Shadow down…but there are shadows everywhere…I will handle the details. I already know most of them are set for a run-in near the end of the show. Lex, Steven…I need you two to keep them busy as long as you can either out in the ring or back house, just away from the locker rooms as long as you can. Kevin since you're for show on the other side. Just keep up a good front. Don't even bother to warn me to be careful, I'll be prepared this time."  
  
All of them nodded in agreeance.   
  
"Well I better head back before they think I was kidnapped…see you all at the arena."  
  
"We should head out as well..."  
  
"Ok later you guys." Once they left Rose locked the door & went into the middle of the room to meditate & relax.  
  
(END CHAPTER) 


	20. Chapter 20

Enter the Shadow….  
  
By JadeRose  
  
Time Line: Alt universe WCW as it deals with but does not follow some of the event around the NWO "Sting" & the Appearance of the Crow Sting.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that is or was the real WCW.  
  
Summary: Takes place around the time a fake Sting attacks Luger, making people believe that not only had The Stinger turned against the WCW, but also his best friend. While Sting is gone planning his next action, a new vindicator appears. Who is this new force? What trouble shall they cause…?  
  
Rating: PG-13 to play it safe for ring or behind the scene violence & language.  
  
Connection to other stories: Brush with stardom recommended reading, but not 100% necessary.   
  
Reviews: 100% Welcomed  
  
*  
  
#The NWO is seen running from their locker room heading for the ring, just as the camera pans away after them a dark blur is seen heading for the door, but then it is gone. Out at the ring normal trouble & mayhem begin in Luger's match against Nash. Sting comes out clearing house as normal trying to keep a good show up till he got the signal. #  
  
^OK all done^   
  
#That was the one, off he goes vanishing again, The NWO head back towards their locker room either holding their ribs or head. The camera following after them down the hall. Hogan opens the door first.  
  
"What the…" The camera moves above the heads of the other NWO members showing the 'blood' splattered on the floor….making it's way to the large mirror. Written on the mirror is 'The blood of the fallen is on your hands. The Shadow shall rise again…' Vincent looks at the camera.  
  
"Get that thing out of here." He then firmly shoves the camera man as they enter the room shutting the door. #  
  
They looked around the room, not much else was done or so they thought when they went to open their lockers. Hogan's, Hall's & The Giant's lockers were also marked with the blood, no others…and even bigger surprise was when the three went to open them…pulling their hands back something dyed their hands red.  
  
"This just beyond weird man…" Hall walked to the sink to try to wash his hand.  
  
"DAMN…it's stained."  
  
Meanwhile in another room sat a content Rose, though she didn't look like it, her eyes were closed & her face was a bit flushed. In walked Lex & Steven heading over to begin removing his face paint.  
  
"Hey Jadie…Jade?" Lex walked over to where she was sitting gently touching her shoulder her skin felt warm even through her shirt.  
  
"She's burning up…"  
  
"I'll be fine…just give me a minute."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Yah you two go get cleaned up so we can get back to the hotel."  
  
As the three of them were heading for the lot they could hear yelling down the hall.  
  
"Man I think I will have some cleaning OT coming out of my pocket for this stunt, but I am sure it will be worth it."   
  
"Ok we missed the fun, what did you do exactly."  
  
"You'll see…" They headed out into the lot just as they were heading past the production truck the door opened.  
  
"JADE HERE…" Chuck threw a tape in the air that Rose caught.  
  
"Thanks Chuck…Night."   
  
"Night Jade. Night guys." They all hopped into the car heading back to the hotel.   
  
Back in Steven & Lex's room they were just getting ready to put the tape in when there was a knock. The two looked at each other wondering who it would be.   
  
"It's most likely Kevin…I told him when he was free to come find me. Since I am not in my room, this was the next logical one." Standing from the sofa she walked to the door peeking out…yep she was right. Opening the door he came in & she then closed it, turning she returned to her spot on the sofa.  
  
"Hey runt you ok…you look a bit...well flushed."  
  
"Yah I'm fine. These two clowns were about to put the tape in from tonight's show."  
  
"Oh god…I am sure the tape doesn't beat the reactions live…That stunt…"  
  
"Yo don't ruin it for us." Steven then hit play on the remote. When it was over they didn't know to laugh or be shocked.  
  
"Jade…well… I must admit for a sweet outside, you can be…down right scary in a pinch."  
  
"What was the blur on the screen though?" Rose tried not to panic she couldn't believe the camera actually caught that.  
  
"No clue…a technical glitch maybe, what ever it was it sure added to the on screen effect." She gave a delighted smirk as she looked over at Kevin.  
  
"SO what happened AFTER the cameras were off?"  
  
Kevin almost paled… "Guys you think the mirror was freaky? Some how she placed something on the handles of Hogan, Hall, & The Giant's lockers…what ever it was dyed their hands red…Hall tried to remove it but couldn't. Oh and there was blood on the locker doors themselves."  
  
"If they really try to scrub well it will…just a simple compound that reacted to the sweat on their skin. Well actually the salt in the sweat. Honestly though…someone gets into your room does everything else…THEN you see your actual locker was marked…would you honestly want to open it?"  
  
"Trust me the other members were scared till I opened mine with no problem…I'm just glad you some how figured out whose was whose."  
  
(The battle has begun, where shall it lead?)  
  
(END STORY) 


End file.
